


let it snow, snow

by washingmachineheart



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Winter, based off my friend's lovely artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: Ramen's not exactly winter's biggest fan. Though his cute neighbour is liable to change his mind. Maybe.
Relationships: Kaizo/Ramenman (BoBoiBoy)
Kudos: 5





	let it snow, snow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic in response to my friend van's lovely artwork that you can find [here](https://twitter.com/floffybunbutt/status/1319541503169941504). please support them and their art as well <3

Ramen wasn’t really a huge fan of snow. 

The first reason being that it was by no means summer, where he could spend more time outside getting sweaty and frolicking whenever he liked.

But winter was just… somewhat sombre. Like it demanded you to be silent as you stepped into its icy tufts. Listening to your own footsteps as they left marks for someone to come find you. 

The other reason why Ramen wasn’t entirely a fan of snow was because it was sorely difficult to tell time. Winter meant constant nights, whether it was nine at night or in the morning. Like it hadn’t been enough for Mother Nature to take the warmth away, she had to take the sun too. 

But if it was anything he had noticed about these constant nights, was that Kaizo usually made the most of them. 

And he’s not entirely surprised when he sees Kaizo from his bedroom window, walking out on his own decked in a black coat and boots, hands in his pocket. 

Kaizo turns when his instincts make him realise he is being watched. There are red, bright on his pale cheeks, presumably from the cold. Ramen’s fingers instinctively grasp the blind wires, ready to close himself off from the rest of the world. 

But then he sees Kaizo wave. His bare hand (why hadn’t he worn gloves?) moving only very slightly to its left. It could have easily been interpreted as Kaizo only putting his hand up. But Ramen had seen it. 

Ramen waves back, a little more enthusiastically. A warm smile on his face, like it would break through the cold for him. Like it would tell Kaizo that he could be there if he wanted him to be. 

He wouldn’t kid himself. He’d love to be able to go on a walk with him. These winter persistent nights sometimes made him a little depressed, but the idea of just walking alongside Kaizo was always a lovely one. Trudging along a path together, saying nothing and everything all the same. 

(And maybe Kaizo didn’t...  _ like  _ him. Not the way Ramen did. He wouldn’t bet on it. It was stupid, being an adult - almost - and crushing needlessly on someone like a helpless thirteen year old.)

That was when Kaizo’s pocketed hands are released from his pocket, holding something folded in between his fingers. 

Ramen couldn’t see it at first. Perhaps it was the falling snow that made anything of its color blend in with it. But as his other hand released from its pocket warmth and unfolded it, it was a simple piece of paper, with bold black letters written on it. 

**_WALK WITH ME?_ **

********

  
  


And so Ramen finds himself at his own front door, slipping on Maman’s red winter coat and white gloves.  _ This is stupid,  _ he is starting to think.  _ You don’t even like winter. You’re just doing this because you want to go on a walk with your cute neighbour.  _

But perhaps sometimes even the shallowest of reasons are enough for a person to try something. 

So he walks out the door and sees Kaizo once more, and it makes his heart jump just a little seeing his usually stiff lips curl into a small smile. 

“Hey,” Ramen says, and Kaizo nods to that salutation. 

“Thanks,” Kaizo says in response, and Ramen raises an eyebrow. 

“For wanting to walk with me,” he adds quickly, the hands in his pocket deepening themselves, somehow. “And for asking you with a placard.” He winces at himself, like he’s only realised what he’s just done. “That was weird.” 

“Oh, no. All is well. I quite like traditional modes of proposition,” Ramen jokes, the words coming out in a loopy British accent. Though Kaizo doesn’t seem to understand what he’s going for, a visibly confused expression on his face. 

“Nevermind. Please lead the way. You’re the captain of this ship right now, Kaizo.” Ramen gestures forward into the town, and to his surprise Kaizo lets out a little laugh. 

Perhaps it’s his own feelings absolutely fogging up his own brain, but Ramen cannot help but think: It’s nothing short of the meaning of the word cute. The way his eyes shut for a second, letting out little rhythmic rasps of breath that would be larger if he didn’t hold himself back. His purple hair getting in the way of his face, so much so that Ramen is tempted to push it out of the way and give a kiss in the space in between. 

_ But you can’t. You’re only out on a cold winter night as an excuse to even be next to a cute guy. Cut it out.  _

“Captain Kaizo,” Kaizo whistles. “That has a nice ring to it.” 

****

  
  


“Okay, my turn. If you could be a superhero, what would you be.” Kaizo’s crimson eyes glimmered under the moonlight, this question something that seemed to be something almost important to him. 

“Hmm. Tough question,” Ramen considered. “Oh wait, I think I know.” 

“That took you half a second.”

“Shut up. I think I’d love to be a ramen-themed superhero.”

Kaizo snorted. “A ramen themed superhero? Like a superhero that has a ramen bowl design on his cape?” 

“Maybe! Or even better,” he stroked his own fringe, which was already cascading down his forehead. “If I had chopsticks for weapons and ramen for hair.” 

Kaizo didn’t laugh, but broke into a big grin, using his elbow to nudge Ramen’s arm. “God. You’re such a dork.” 

Ramen could probably overemphasise just how much winter made you feel like time didn’t exist, or it was so excruciatingly slow that it’d catch up to him before the cold. Especially in the suburb where he lived, where everything just felt the same day in and day out.

But with Kaizo… the world was suddenly different. 

They were trudging along a path Kaizo apparently always went on, leaving marks of their journey onto the ground. It was a deeper end into the park where the nature trail heading to the river began, which Ramen had to admit had never tried looking for. The pathway was laced with little stands with bright candles somehow still aflame, which Ramen could only believe had recently been lit. 

The trees that accompanied them along the path, their fresh leaves absent leaving the branches by their lonesome, but covered in little blankets of soft snowflakes and small mounds of snow. The world Ramen had once lived in was now so new and magical. It felt almost impossible he had been living on it for the past twenty-three years. 

A little silence fell over the two as they continued to walk on, though Ramen didn’t feel awkward about it in the slightest. Maybe he was jumping the gun on it. Maybe it was just the crush getting to his head as it usually did. But it was a comfortable silence and he was so perfectly fine basking in it. 

“You okay?” Kaizo suddenly asked. Though had he always been this close to him? Their walking-partners pathway seemed to have gotten a little more narrower than Ramen had remembered it. 

“Yeah,” Ramen said, though his chest was beating so fast he could hardly breathe. There were red spots on his own cheeks now, and he knew it wasn’t because of the cold. 

“It’s just… it’s nice out here.” Ramen said, a half-baked attempt at easing this back into their livelier part of their conversations. 

Kaizo let out what sounded like a knowing  _ hmph,  _ the small smile returning to his face. “It is, isn’t it.” 

“Is this trail special to you or something?” 

The purple-haired bloke shrugged. “Not.. exactly. But ever since I stumbled across it I knew I’d love to come here with someone.”

_ Ah.  _ Ramen understood now. “I see.” 

“What, you don’t like it?” Kaizo suddenly asked, his crimson eyes filled with genuine wonder. 

“I do! It’s just.. I never actually like going out into the snow all that much, actually,” Ramen admits, his heart sinking a little. He needed to quit this. Maybe that would throw him off guard. 

“But then you led me out here… and perhaps that’s sort of changing,” he finds himself saying, the words falling out of his mouth and into the wood. 

That’s when Kaizo turns to face him. 

We’re at the end of the pathway at this point, Ramen thinks. We’re close to the river. We should be heading back. 

He doesn’t know how it’s happening. But then Kaizo’s cold hand finds a way to his gloved ones, and Ramen finds himself intertwining his own fingers with his. He can feel the ice on his palms, and he wonders why Kaizo refused to wear gloves of his own. 

“You might not think it yet but winter is beautiful,” Kaizo says, though his voice is soft and the words sound like they’re trying to tell him something. 

“I don’t know,” Ramen replies, his breath escaping out in a visible fog. “Perhaps I may still need some convincing.” 

Kaizo’s feet stop, and shift to look at him. They’re looking right at each other now, the distance now it’s own trail Ramen desperately wants to travel on. 

_ Maybe winter is beautiful. But it has only so much magic it can offer, and you’re probably the most beautiful thing I’ve got to be with tonight. Or maybe it’s morning now and time doesn’t exist because all I want to do now is — _

Their eyes meet, and Kaizo’s hand snakes on the hem of his coat that leads to the hoodie. 

“I never kiss on the first date,” Kaizo murmurs, their faces only mere millimeters apart at this point. And Ramen is realising that rather conveniently that he can’t pull away. 

“But you’re cute… and I can make exceptions,” the man finally finishes his sentence, and then Ramen finds his coat tugged down and Kaizo’s lips on his and everything suddenly feels  _ right.  _

When had Ramen ever expected to kiss someone straight out of a romantic comedy? The usual answer was never. He’d kissed people before, and had experienced lots of different firsts. 

But this first… was something he was already starting to drown in, the weight of his lips sinking onto Kaizo and his own gloved hands cupping Kaizo’s warm cheeks. Snowflakes lightly falling onto their head and shoulders, and Ramen just wants all of this to last until forever could end. 

But it was Ramen that parted their lips away from each other, a little laugh escaping his lungs as soon as he did it.

Kaizo narrowed his eyebrows. “What’s so funny?” 

And that just made him want to laugh more. “Is this real? I feel like this is a really good dream,” Ramen said in-between childish giggles, amplifying when a snowflake falls right on his nose. “And if it is god help me — I never wanna wake up again.” 

“If going out with a guy that asked you out with a placard is your idea of a good dream then reality must suck for you,” Kaizo smirked, and Ramen brought him closer with his hands on his waist, their foreheads meeting and feeling each other’s skin. 

“Oh man. I can vouch that it sucks real time,” Ramen laughed, and then they were kissing once more, eager smiles meeting like old friends at a reunion. Kaizo’s lips were so painfully eager but so shy all the same, and Ramen met his with own almost ditzy ones at this point. Kaizo’s own hands were in Ramen’s jacket pockets, around his waist to shield his palms from the cold. 

“I guess I do like snow,” Ramen mumbled. His lips swollen as they broke away, but his heart soaring as the tufts of snow laid themselves onto the earth. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
